Our First Date
by BeautifullySakura
Summary: NaruSaku one shots. Naruto and Sakura go on their first date as a couple.


- **Naruto P.O.V** -

~ **Thursday - 9pm** ~

I decided to call Sakura-chan and plan a date with her tomorrow. It's my first date with her as a couple. We haven't been together for that long, but I want this date to be perfect. The phone started ringing... _ring ring ring_... The ringing in my ear started to make me nervous of the thought she wouldn't pick up at this time of night. Finally Sakura answered her cell.

"Naruto! Why are you calling so late? Anyways, How are you?" Sakura said happily

"I'm fine, Sakura. I hope I didn't wake you up or anything. I-I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date on with me tomorrow?" I could feel my voice cracking, but I didn't know why i was so nervous.

"Of-course I'll go on a date with, but next time all earlier. " Sakura answered.

"Awesome, I can't wait! I'll come to get you around around 4pm. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan! Goodnight." I hung up the phone quickly, so I could head to bed to be up early.

I started smiling uncontrollable. Excited to see my girlfriend tomorrow. I laid down in bed. My mind was all over the place, trying to decide where to take Sakura. I rolled over in bed to look at my dresser. There was a picture of Me and Sakura on it. We took the picture about two weeks ago. I closed my eyes, thinking about how perfect Sakura was. Soon after Naruto fell asleep.

- **Sakura P.O.V** -

"Naru-" The called ended. I was in the middle of saying something when Naruto hung up the phone. I got a bit anger because I didn't get to tell him goodnight. Naruto was in such a rush to go to sleep.

" My idiot. Well I guess I should get some rest too. " I smiled to myself, letting out a little sigh.

I was already laying in bed when Naruto called. It made the process of me falling asleep easier. I laid there wondering if Naruto was already asleep, kind of wishing he stayed on the phone with me. I always wanted to stay up late on the phone with him, but he was always in a rush to do something if we had plans to do anything. I couldn't help, but to think about if me and Naruto ever thought about each other late at night, when we were going to bed. I felt my eyes get heavy, barely able to keep them open. I fell asleep shortly after.

~ Friday - 10am ~

I woke up looking at my clock, hoping I didn't over sleep. It was only 10am. I had enough time to shower and get dress. I lingered in bed for a few minutes still a bit exhausted. After I got the tired out my system, I hopped up. I started making my way to the bathroom, turning on the shower letting the water get warm. Soon after the water got warm, i got in.

The shower was amazing. I didn't want to get out, the water against my skin was a great feeling. I wrapped up in my towel, drying myself off. Going back to my room, having no idea what to wear for the date or what Naruto would like to see me in. I opened my closet full of clothes. After at least an half hour of looking for something to wear, I found a light blue sundress with white trimming. I decided to wear that with my white sandals. Looking at the clock it was 3:45pm, I quickly put my hair into two cute pigtails, spraying some perfume on, and I went outside to wait for Naruto.

- **Naruto P.O.V** -

I looked at the clock. It was 3:45, I ran out the house quickly. I was in a rush to get to Sakura, trying not to be late. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt, my shorts, and sandals. On my way to Sakura's house, I stopped by the local flower store to get her a small bouquet of flowers. I made it to the street Sakura lives on. I seen her standing out in front of her house.

" Sakura-chan!" Smiling. I could see her head turn my way. I was finally face to face with her.

I looked at Sakura, admiring her beauty. The dress she had on complimented her body well and her perfume smelled wonderful. I hand Sakura the flowers i bought her on the way here.

"I got you some flowers and you look beautiful, Sakura." My face got warm, I could feel myself blushing.

"These flowers are beautiful" Sakura blushed at Naruto's comment. "Thank you, Naruto. I was hoping you liked this dress" She let out a little giggle. "So what are we going to be doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Well I was thinking me and you could spend the day at the beach, we could buy lunch on the boardwalk, and watch the sunset together." I smirked.

"Sounds great, Naruto. Let's get going."

Me and Sakura started walking to the beach. The breeze of the wind was blowing softly, the smell of her perfume was circling around us. I couldn't help, but to glance over at Sakura once in awhile, blushing. There was a crack in the ground, I wasn't paying attention to while i was looking at Sakura. My sandal hit the crack. I bumped into Sakura. Sakura stumbled over a little to the side. I heard a little pop noise.

"Naruto!, my sandal popped!" I could hear a little anger in Sakura's voice

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention" I said nervously.

"I can't walk the rest of the way with one sandal!, I guess you're going to have to carry me"

"M-me carry you?"

"Yes, you carry me baka. You're the one who made me pop my sandal strap after all"

"Alright S-Sakura"

I leaned down in front of Sakura, so she could climb on my back. I could feel Sakura softly get on my back. I wrapped my arms around her thighs, pulling her up on my back. I started to think to myself ( "I can't mess this date up! I have to be more careful from now on!" ). I continued to walk to the beach with Sakura on my back. Shortly after we made it to the beach. I put Sakura down. She took her other scandal off. It was safe for her to be barefooted on the boardwalk.

"Sorry about your sandal again."

"It's okay, Naruto don't worry about it."

"Let's get something to eat now!. I'm starving. There is a great ramen place here on the boardwalk."

"Your treat." Sakura giggled as they started walking together to the ramen shop.

We made it to the ramen shop. I started sniffing around.

"Ugh, it all smells so good. What kind of ramen do you want sakura?" I asked her.

"Well I was thinking me and you could share a big bowl, Naruto" I was surprised at what Sakura said.

"O-of course we can" Speaking nervously.

I ordered the biggest bowl of ramen the shop had. Me and Sakura sat down at the farthest end of the shop, so we could be close together. We started eating. Our hands bumped a few times. I couldn't help but to blush. We finished the noodles in the bowl. I offered the both in the bowl to Sakura, but she didn't want it. I picked up the bowl drinking a little of the both, then suddenly bit my tongue. It just randomly happened. I let out a yell and some of the both spit out my mouth.

"Damn it, my tongue. Ouch ouch ouch."

I looked over at Sakura. Her hair and face was wet with both. I didn't realize, the both that came out my mouth landed on Sakura. I grabbed a bunch of napkins, handing them to her.

"I'm soo sorry Sakura, I didn't mean too." I could hear her growl a little

"Grr, It's okay, Naruto." She started patting her face and hair with the napkins.

We left the ramen shop making our way to the sand on the beach. I started to think to myself again ( "I can't mess up again!"). Me and Sakura walked toward the ocean, we walked along the sand, getting our feet.

"I hope you're having a good time, Sakura" I said while I was running the back of my neck.

"I am Naruto, Thanks again" She smiled a little.

We walked up and down the sand for an hour or so. A beetle started buzzing around my head. I started shoo-ing my hand so the beetle would go away. The beetle would leave and come right back. I was getting irritated because the beetle came back. I swung my arms for the final time to rid of the bug. In the process of swinging my arms, i lift my arms hit or bump against something. I heard Sakura make a little umpf noise. I looked over a Sakura. She was on her butt and a wave of water splashed up. She got completely soaken wet.

"S-Sakura-chan" i said nervously

"NARUTO!" She screamed. I could feel it. I was guessing Sakura was angry, but i felt a splash of water on my face. I could hear Sakura laughing. I started looking at her surprised. Sakura was smiling. Her smiles were so beautiful. Soon after she splashed more water in my face. Me and Sakura got into a water fight, losing track of time.

"Naruto, look." Sakura pointed to the sky, the sun was setting. We stood up looking at the sunset. I felt something hold onto my hand. I looked down to see Sakura's hand holding on mine. Gently I started to hold her hand back. Sakura leaned her head against my shoulder and i leaned my head against hers. We watched the sunset together for the first time. Sakura was happy. So I was happy too. After the sun settled. I walked Sakura back home. We we're soaked from playing in the ocean water. We made it in front of her door.

"Thank you for the wonderful day, Naruto. I had a lot of fun." She looked at Naruto smiling

"It was no problem, Sakura" I smiled brightly.

Sakura started to walk up her steps. Suddenly she stopped walking and she begun to speak

"Ah, yes one more thing." She came down her set, leaning up and kissed my lips. Then she ran up her steps, going into her house. I stood there in shock. Sakura's lips were so soft. I felt like I was in heaven. I bought my finger tips to my mouth and started rubbing my lips, still feeling the warmth from sakura's lips. I started making my way home.

- **Sakura P.O.V** -

I made it back home from my date with Naruto. I had a really good time when though, I got wet twice and my sandal broke, but it was fine. I finally kissed Naruto. His lips were warm and welcoming. It was a quick kiss, but I loved it. I started blushing bringing my hands to my face, feeling a bit embarrassed. I took off my wet clothes and got into the shower, getting the salty sea smell off me. After I got out the shower I decided to call Naruto to see if her made it home.

..._ring ring ring_... Finally Naruto picked up.

"I was calling to see him you made it home safetly." I said gently

"Haha, I made it home. No need to worry" Naruto said happily

"Oh hush, I wasn't worrying." I started to feel a bit embarrassed

"Well Sakura I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again, tomorrow"

"Sure, Naruto. I'd love too"

"Awesome! I should head to bed so i can pick you up earlier, Goodnight Sakura" Naruto spoke with excitement

"Naruto, wait!" I called out his name before he hung up the phone.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Stop hanging up the phone to quickly, you don't give me a chance to say good night. Anyways. Goodnight" I paused starting to speak again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Naruto and I hung the phone up at the same time. I fell asleep shortly after with a big smile on my face. I was so happy me and Naruto were together. I experienced so much care and love for him.

_**~My first fanfic. I hope you liked it :D~**_


End file.
